User blog:Nishizumi/World of Warships Blitz Classifications and Guidelines
World of Warships Basic Naval Abbreviations and Meaning. Destroyers *DD: Also known as Destroyers *Type: Gunboat Destroyer or Torpedo Destroyer *Nationality: USN, IJN and RN *Armaments: Main guns, Torpedo's and Triples AA guns. *DD: Destroyers Skills: *Smoke are for USN and RN Destroyers only. *Engine Acceleration are for both USN and IJN Destroyers only. Cruisers Light Cruisers Heavy Cruisers *Pro's: **USN Destroyers Main Guns are fast in rate of fire and deal lots of damage easily it also serve as a Dual Purpose Gun. It also pack with lots of torpedo's and able to pack a punch when it near it's targets. **IJN Destroyers are only good at long range Torpedo's and also heavy damage. It also possess a high concealment where it good in stealth. **RN Destroyers are only good at the torpedo's only due to it's fast reload timing of the torpedo's and the long range too. *Con's: **USN Destroyers are slow in term of speed, their concealment are low too so easily to be spotted and their Torpedo's are short range and relatively slow too. **IJN Destroyers are weak in their steering which required the steering equipment to do a hard steer and also it's Torpedo's are slow in reloading. **RN Destroyers only lack of Main Guns in it. *CL: Also known as Light Cruisers *Type: Gunboat Light Cruisers *Nationality: USN, IJN, KM, SN and MN *Armaments: Main Guns, Secondary Guns, Torpedo's and Triples AA Guns. *CL (Light Cruisers) Skills: Tier 3-6 **USN CL: AA Defensive I **SN CL: Precision Aiming I and AA Defensive I KM CL: Precision Aiming Iand Sonar Detection I **IJN CL: Precision Aiming I **MN CL: Engine Acceleration I and AA Defensive I *CA: Also known as Heavy Cruisers **CA (Heavy Cruisers) Skills: Tier 7-10 ***USN CA: Precision Aiming I&II and AA Defensive I&II ***SN CA: Precision Aiming I&II and AA Defensive I&II ***KM CA: Precision Aiming I&II and Sonar Detection I&II ***IJN CA: Precision Aiming II and AA Defensive I *Pro's: **USN Cruisers Main Guns posses fast Rate of Fire for low tier also posses excellent Anti Air gun for high tier. **IJN Cruisers Mains Guns are derp in term of their HE shells damage for high tier and also with Torpedo's mounted on both side which Let them able to take down their prey more easily when it's at close range. **KM Cruisers Main Guns posses fast rate of Fire for low tier and mid tier also with Torpedo's mounted on both side too nevertheless not to mention they also equipped with Sonar Detection skills where you can detect enemy torpedo's within the vicinity. **SN Cruisers Main Guns only best in HE shells damage only. *Con's **USN Cruisers are weak in term of their speed and armor also AA guns on it low tier. **IJN cruisers are weak in term of their Main Guns turning rate of their guns and also AA guns damage plus weak armor too. **KM Cruisers so far only weak in armor. **SN Cruisers so far only weak in armor. Battleships Battle Cruisers Battleships *BC / CC: Also known as Battle Cruisers *BB: Also know as Battleships *Type: Gunboat Light Cruisers *Nationality: USN and IJN *Armaments: Main Guns and Secondary Guns *Skills: **BB: Battleships (Tier3-6) ***USN BB: Fast Reload I ***IJN BB: Precision Aiming I **BC / CC & BB: Battle Cruisers & Battleships (Tier 7-10) ***USN BB: Fast Reload I ***IJN BB: Precision Aiming I&II *Pro's: **USN Battleships posses heavy armor in term of their defensive power against IJN Battleships. They also pack with more Main Guns, Secondary Guns and also Triple AA guns on their deck. They are also good in firepower and damage too. **IJN Battleships posses long range Main Guns and also speed is more fast then average of USN Battleships, their steering's are also much better and their accuracy too thanks to precision aiming I skills. *Con's: **USN Battleships are relatively big and also slow in term of their speed and they have a hard steering rate so they are being make an easy for Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers. **IJN Battleships are relatively weak in their secondary's, armor as they are fast in term of their speed because due to their armor and also having a weak triple AA guns defense. Aircraft Carriers Escort Aircraft Carriers Light Aircraft Carriers Aircraft Carriers *CV: Also known as Aircraft Carriers *Type: **CVE: Also known as Escort Aircraft Carriers **CVL: Also known as Light Aircraft Carriers **CV: Also known as Aircraft Carriers *Nationality: USN and IJN *Armaments: Main Guns and Automatically light and heavy Triple AA guns *Skills: None *Pro's: **USN Aircraft Carriers are only good in their fighter planes firepower, good in dive bombers damage too and also come into a pack of lots of plane per squadrons. Also it Triple AA guns are derp enough too. **IJN Aircraft Carriers are only good in their Torpedo's bombers where the damage are better then dive bombers and also with lots of automatically Triple light and heavy AA guns. They also come with lots of squadrons in term of less planes per squadrons. *Con's: **USN air squadrons carry quite less squad and also it torpedo's bombers deal less damage then IJN torpedo's bombers. It also big and slow so it attract the Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers as the prey for it. Steering for it are also relatively very slow too. **IJN Aircraft Carriers dive bombers deal less relatively damage then USN dive bombers and their fighter powers are under powered then USN fighter crafts. Steering for it are also relatively very slow too so it post a huge attract to Destroyer and Aircraft Carriers Category:Blog posts Category:Official Guide